My True Keeper
by Hufflepuff09
Summary: Sometimes life throws things at you that you don't think you can get through. But then someone stumbles along and picks you up, brushes you off, and keeps you going. Love forms and bonds are made. Butthen just keeps throwing things at you and again you think will I ever get through this? Will I ever find my one true keeper?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would not have been driving my car on the gas light all week. **

****Hello guys so this is a new story that I am trying out and depending on your reaction will depend on if it continues. Now I was to clarify from the begining that this IS a Harry/Ginny story. However there will be a period of time where she is with another man and even loves that man, but it is still a Harry/Ginny story. I also want to point out that I am not J.K Rowling and so these characters may not do what you think they normally would. Ginny many not always act how you think she would. Harry may not do what you think he would. However they are acting the way they need to for the story to work. I like reviews and I can handle constructive criticism as long as you do not get nasty. There is a difference in being rude and giving some constructive feed back. I do not like when people get on bashing the characters and saying how they're OC. HELLO I am not J.K there are not going to be the same way. Besides they have to be a certain way for the story to work. Anways I hope you all give this story a chance and will leave me pleanty of reviews etiher telling me how good it way or how it could be improved. I have the first six chapters written so if I get a good response then I will continue writing, but if not then I'll take it down.

* * *

Chapter 1: The End to the Nightmare

GINNY POV

Nine months! It's been nine long months since he left. No letters, no signs, no nothing. Mum says that if he was dead we would know about it. That still didn't make me feel any better. I wanted to know that he was safe. I wanted to know that he was ok. Not to mention one of my best friends and my brother were with him. School was a wonderful distraction, but it didn't take too long before I was pulled out of school permanently. So then I've just been stuck at my house not allowed to go anywhere.

"Ginny," My Mum called up the stairs "Dinner!"

I sighed before dragging myself down the stairs. I was so tired of the same routine every day. I was ready for this stupid war to be over, and Harry to come home. I entered the kitchen to see my father, Fred, George, and Percy sitting at the table.

"Hey Gin," Percy said brightly. He had changed so much once he pulled his head out of his butt.

"Hey Perce," I said sitting down. "Nice to see you here today."

"Well I just came to talk to mum and dad," he said smiling "it seems that the war may be coming to an end."

"Really?" I asked brightening up a bit. There might finally be an end to my solitude.

"Well nothing has been confirmed yet," He said "But there haven't been any sightings of Voldemort in a while, or very many death eaters. The one's that have been sighted have been killed."

"This is great," I said "This means Harry can come home."

"You know your brother is with him as well." Mum said shooting me a glare.

"I know mum," I said rolling my eyes "I meant they'll all get to come home. Of course I miss Ron and Hermione too."

"She just misses Harry more." Fred countered and I glared at him. Being the only girl in a house of all boys really sucked sometimes.

"Alright," Dad said "Let's leave Ginny alone. We all know she has missed the ENTIRE trio very much."

"Thank you daddy," I said picking up my fork. "So how long do you think it will take before they come back?"

"Ginny we're not even sure they've killed him." Percy said "It could still be awhile. I doubt it, but we honestly have no idea."

"I told you that you shouldn't have said anything." Mum said "It would only get her hopes up. The truth is what they know is all theory and could or could not be true."

"Oh," is said understanding "well that's still better than nothing."

HARRY POV

"You did it mate," Ron said starring at the pile of ash of what use to be Lord Voldemort. "You killed him."

It had taken every ounce of strength I had, but I had finally accomplished my goal.

"He's dead," Hermione whispered behind me, and then a giggle escaped her lips. "He's really dead."

She and Ron hugged each other tightly.

"You did it Harry," She said throwing her arms around me. "He's really gone, and this time he can't come back."

I nodded my head, and they stopped their celebrating.

"Why aren't you more excited mate?" Ron asked

"I am," I said shaking my head "I guess it just seems so surreal to me."

"I know," Hermione said "Finally we're no longer in danger."

"Uh, you're forgetting death eaters;" I said "I am pretty sure they still want to kill us."

"Come on Harry," Ron said "Without Voldemort those guys are nothing."

"Yea," Hermione said "The Order can handle the death eaters."

I nodded my head.

"I would think you would have been more excited." Ron said "I mean this means we get to go home."

"I don't think I am going home." I said avoiding eye contact "at least not right away."

"What?" Hermione gasped

"What about Ginny?" Ron asked anger lacing his voice.

"I need some time," I explained "to clear my head."

"Harry –"Hermione began, but I cut her off.

"This will be the first time in seven years that I won't have to worry about Lord Voldemort." I said "I need to process everything I've been through."

I was starring at the ground avoiding the disappointing stares from my friends. I felt Hermione's arms wrap around me.

"When you're ready," She whispered "You know where to find us."

GINNY POV

I was sitting on a swing out in the front yard three days later. What Percy had given me was hope even though I tried not to get too excited. I just knew that I was closer to getting to see Harry again. I was sitting out processing my thoughts when they apperated in. They were dirty and gruff, but I could tell from where I sat it was Ron and Hermione.

"RON;" I yelled "HERMIONE!"

They stopped walking and turned around. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to where my brother and best friend stood. I launched myself at Ron. Surprisingly he caught me with ease.

"You're home!" I squealed as he spun me around.

"Did you miss me?" He asked sitting me back down lightly on my feet. I tuned to envelope Hermione in a hug. I could hear a rustling from the house and knew others were coming outside to see what was going on.

"Ron," I could hear my mother's voice. I saw her flying down the stairs and hugging Ron tightly. My eyes began to search, but Harry was not there. He had not apperated with them. Thankfully mum and I were the only one's home right now, and so I didn't have waited for everyone to greet our guests.

"Where's Harry?" I asked as soon as mum hugged Hermione. Hermione and Ron avoided my eyes. "Where's Harry? Is he alright?"

"He's fine," Hermione said "He just needed some time."

"Some time," I repeated "What do you mean he needed some time?"

"He's been through a lot Ginny." Hermione explained calmly "Killing Lord Voldemort was not easy."

I was trying to comprehend what she was telling me.

"So he's not coming back?" I asked my voice laced with disappointment. Sure we had broke up, and we had never established verbally that we would get back together. Still I had waited for him for nine months. I thought as soon as the danger was gone we would be together.

"Not right away," Hermione said "But I am sure he will turn up eventually."

"Eventually," I said "How long are we talking about?"

"Ginny," My mother scolded "give them a moment to rest. I am sure that they will answer all your questions soon. Please come in and I'll make you some tea and biscuits."

"Biscuits," Ron repeated following mum into the house. Hermione turned to me.

"I don't know how long he plans on being gone." She said "But I don't think he will stay away long. He loves you Ginny, and missed you very much."

I nodded my head.

"I get it," I said "He needs some time to sort through everything. And I love him so I can wait a little longer for him."

Hermione smiled and we headed into the house.

"It's going to be nice to eat home cooked food." She said

"What did you guys eat while you were in hiding?" I asked

"Oh a little of this, and a little of that." She said and I shuddered.

We went into the living room and Hermione took a seat next to Ron. I noticed that my brother gingerly took her hand in his. I found my own seat staring at the two of them for a moment.

"Is there something going on between you two?" I asked and Hermione blushed grinning.

"As a matter of fact," Ron said "I have decided that Hermione is a very special friend to me."

I laughed out loud.

"It's about time!" I said and they both looked shocked.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked

"Oh Harry and I have been taking beats since your fourth year on when you two would get together." I said still laughing.

"Taking beats," Ron said

"I think I won!" I said and at that moment Mum came in with the biscuits. I quickly calmed myself not wanting to make a scene in front of my mother.

"So now that this whole mess is over," She said looking at them "it is over right?"

"Yes," Hermione said "We've actually just left the ministry and you will be pleased to know that it officially over and Kingsley will be named Minister tomorrow."

"Oh how wonderful," Mum said clasping her hands together. "Kingsley will make a wonderful Minister."

"So what have you guys been up to for nine months besides killing Voldemort?" I asked

"Well we were hunting down Horcruxes." Ron said "They are items to which Voldemort had concealed a part of his soul in and in order to kill him for good we had to destroy them."

"What do mean concealed part of his soul in?" Mum asked

"The diary that you had your first year Ginny," Hermione explained "that was a Horcruxes. He had made seven, actually eight of them."

Mum gasped her hand flying to her mouth.

"He only meant to make seven," Ron said grimly "the eighth one was an accident."

"What do you mean an accident?" I asked

Hermione and Ron looked at each as if trying to decide how to explain this. Finally Hermione spoke up.

"The night in Godrics Hollow," Hermione began "When Voldemort tried to kill Harry the curse rebounded latching a piece of his soul onto the only living thing in the room."

"Harry," I finished

She nodded her head and once again my mother gasped.

"Harry was a Horcruxe?" Mum asked "How in the world did you destroy it."

"Voldemort did," Ron explained "He had to kill Harry."

"Kill Harry!" I panicked "I thought you said he was fine."

"He is," Hermione said quickly "When he used the curse on Harry it only killed the part of his soul inside him not actually Harry."

"Oh," I said "So Harry's alive then?"

"Yes," Hermione said "And I am sure he will come around soon when he's ready."

I nodded my head. At that moment the twins flooed in from their flat.

"Hey Mum –"Fred began, but stopped short when he saw Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch. "Ron; Hermione"

"Fred," Ron said getting up to hug his brother and then turned to hug George.

"Did we miss something?" George asked confused as he hugged Ron.

"The war is over," Mum said "Ron and Hermione have finally come home!"

"What about Harry?" Fred asked

"He is taking some time," Hermione said "He'll come around when he's ready."

"Let's have a party," Mum gasped standing up "We'll invite everyone from order to celebrate the end of the nightmare and the return of our hero's."

She rushed off into the kitchen and we all knew it was pointless to try and stop her. Fred came over and at by me.

"Are you ok about Harry?" He asked me

"I'm fine," I said "I get that he needs some time. I have waited nine months I think I can wait a few more."

* * *

So what did you think? How long do you think it will take Harry to come back? I hope you will all leave reviews and let me know what you think!


End file.
